


i thought you were straight?

by tototooru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed, then its totally purposeful, to some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: "And why would you be so certain that I'm straight?""Have you seen yourself?"





	i thought you were straight?

Raindrops were softly tapping against the windows of the bedroom, at times gradually getting more and more frequent. Barely any lightning was escaping through the closed curtains. It was supposed to be a sunny afternoon. Or at least it was what the weather broadcast said. Therefore, Jisung was taken by surprise when the sky suddenly turned dark, gloomy shades of gray and it started raining.

Him and Minho were supposed to go out. School had been a little too stressful for them lately and they needed to go out and take a walk in fresh air. They only agreed on going out together because they didn't really fancy walking all alone by themselves. Yet now they were just lying on the bed in Jisung's room, wondering what to do. Jisung was playing on Minho's phone while his was charging, trying to kill time and figure out when would the rain stop. Meanwhile, Minho knew that waiting was pointless. It wasn't going to stop any time soon. He had cuddled up under the duvets, already half asleep because he was way too bored. He was lying on his side and looking at Jisung for a while before he spoke.

"Hannie, I'm bored," Minho mumbled out in a whiny tone. His hand poked out from under the duvets, lightly patting against the bed to bring the other's attention to himself.

Jisung glanced at him, leaving his phone on the nightstand before lying down on his stomach, his head turned to face the other. "So what do you suggest we should do?"

"I don't know." Minho mumbled out, lightly pursing his lips as he was trying to think of something yet nothing came to his mind. "I'm already too sleepy to feel like doing anything. I just know that I'm bored."

The other let out a quiet sigh. He reached out and tugged at the duvet covers before pulling them over himself too. After that, he closed his eyes, receiving a questioning look from his friend. "Let's just sleep then," Jisung said calmly.

"In the same bed?" The look on Minho's face got even more intense but he couldn't raise his eyebrow upwards any more.

"Yeah. Why not?"

" _That's gay._ "

"Well." The blond let out a quiet laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you, my friend, but as you know I'm gay and I surely didn't become gay by sleeping in a bed with another boy. You're going to survive. Nothing's going to happen, don't worry."

Once again, Minho pursed his lips in a thin line. He was trying to hold himself from saying what was on his mind. Because it was different from what Jisung thought. Of course, nothing would happen if he slept in a bed with a person of the same gender. But it was a problem once he had feelings for that person and all he wanted to do was just cuddle up against them and nap like that. Such thing wasn't easy to admit. Just the fact that he liked Jisung so much and he was literally head over heels for him was already making him uneasy enough even if he had already kind of gotten used to being around him without blushing like crazy, without wanting to just hold his hand as soon as it was close to his own.

Eventually, he gave him a light nod and turned to the other side, closing his eyes. "Sleep well, Jisung."

"You too!" Jisung said in a happy voice as he closed his eyes, relaxing into the warmth and softness of his bed.

"Minho." He broke the silence soon enough. "Stop being a pussy and come closer, there's barely enough of the covers for me. Do you want me to catch a cold or something?"

"Well maybe I fucking do, Jisung." Although he didn't want to get too close for already known reasons, Minho moved, making the gap between their bodies a lot smaller. "Better now?" He asked, his question almost immediately followed by a hum.

The two boys fell asleep in no time. Apparently, both had gotten exhausted just by the fact they were bored. Usually, Jisung was the one who was sleeping restlessly, shifting a lot in his sleep, constantly turning from one side to the other, moving his arms and legs in basically every direction possible. He was a chaotic sleeper, honestly. But this time was different. Jisung barely moved which happened when he slept well. The fact that Minho was the one who moved around this time was what caused them to end up snuggled up against the other. And almost falling off the bed, too, but it didn't happen so that detail wasn't that important as the rest. In the end, Jisung had his arm wrapped around the other and Minho had his face buried against his chest. Neither of them had any intention on waking up any time soon, sleeping comfortably.

They woke up only an hour and a half later when Jisung's mom called him. The boy groaned quietly and opened his eyes. He noticed how Minho was snuggled up against him and he thought that he was still asleep even though it was quite impossible in such noise. He carefully lifted his upper body up, stretching his arm in order to reach his phone and put it on mute. He was most likely not questioning anything that was happening because right after he lied down, he hugged Minho again. But unlike his expectations, Minho had really woken up. Except that in his half-sleepy state he, of course, thought that was a dream. Therefore, he nuzzled against jisung's chest lightly.

That was until he realized that none of this could have been a dream. His whole face turned red but he continued pretending he was asleep, breathing shakily. He wasn't sure if he was just nervous or actually panicking. Putting more thought into it, Jisung was hugging him. He intentionally hugged him even after he had woken up. So maybe the situation wasn't that bad.

Some time passed like that. And Jisung had... Jisung had started combing his fingers through Minho's hair slowly. It was helping him relax. Soon when he stopped with his fingers still in the dark haired boy's hair, Minho assumed that he had fallen asleep again so sighing quietly, he made the extra move of wrapping his arm around Jisung's waist. But it turned out Jisung wasn't asleep.

"Can we stay like this for longer?" The shorter asked, his voice slightly muffled because he had his face in Minho's hair.

"Of course we can." The latter nodded, luckily his voice not shaking.

"Good."

Minho took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked up, realizing Jisung's face was just a few centimeters away from his own. He immediately let out a quiet, barely audible gasp and blushed even deeper before burying his face against Jisung's chest again.

"What was that reaction for?" Jisung snorted. He started running his fingers through Minho's hair again. "Was I wrong that sleeping with a boy wouldn't make you gay?"

The other frowned and was about to snap but he tried his best to remain calm. He looked up again, making Jisung realize that what he said wasn't fully taken as a joke as it was supposed to be. "You're wrong if I was gay already."

"I would've said touche if you didn't look so hetero." The blond squinted lightly. "So what's your point?"

"Did you just straight up reject my attempt to come out?"

"I think so, yeah."

Minho huffed. "You're just mean." He hit Jisung on the chest. "Just because I'm not openly gay like you doesn't mean anything at all."

"So... You're not kidding about this?" Minho nodded in response. "Then why would you get uncomfortable about us sleeping in the same bed?"

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, you see." The brunet looked down, keeping his gaze fixed on his hand that he had placed on Jisung's chest after hitting him. He was nervously tugging and playing at the fabric of Jisung's shirt. "I'm nervous about it because I like you a lot." He tried mumbling out the last part as quietly as possible because he didn't want Jisung to hear it. In all honesty, he was a little bit scared to admit such thing out loud especially at a time when he wasn't ready to confess and hadn't even prepared himself beforehand.

He knew Jisung wouldn't judge him about it or make fun of him.

"That's embarrassing."

_Oh, well_. Maybe he was wrong. Or that was what he thought at first. He lifted his head up, raising an eyebrow at Jisung questioningly. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The latter's eyes widened a little as he realized how his words sounded. "No, no, wait," he was quick to correct himself, "I meant that... What's embarrassing is..." All of a sudden his face also turned a vivid shade of red and he couldn't even look at Minho in the eyes. Now he was the nervous one and he didn't really know what to say. "I never really confessed to you because I thought you were straight and I didn't get weird around you or something like that because I wouldn't have a chance with you either way. But now that I know things are not exactly like that..."

"You're an idiot, you should have told me..." The dark haired boy frowned again.

"And risk getting rejected, huh?" The other tilted his head to the side, moving his hand down to Minho's cheek, the tips of his fingers still tangled in his hair.

Minho nodded. "Sounds good to me." A quiet disapproving groan followed from Jisung right after because he saw that answer coming but he was still not satisfied by it. "I like you a lot, okay? And I've liked you for long enough to know that I, for sure, am not straight at all." He leaned close, pressing a kiss against the corner of Jisung's lips. He pulled back a little second before kissing him properly, closing his eyes. Jisung also closed his eyes, kissing back. He didn't know if Minho had ever kissed before but he hadn't and he couldn't have wished for a better first kiss. He couldn't help but lightly smile against Minho's lips while kissing him.

After pulling away, Minho threw him a stern look. "And why would you be so certain that I'm straight?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Have you seen yourself? Your music taste? Have you paid more attention to those things?" Jisung let out a snort.

"The music I listen to doesn't define my sexuality, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah but it gives people an approximate idea about it." The blond shrugged.

"You know what?" Minho already seemed quite pissed talking to him.

"What?"

"I should kiss you more often, I like you more when you're quiet. But I won't... Because I'm straight. You know."

"An idiot is what you are, Minho," Jisung whined. "Give me kisses, I deserve them."

"No homo."


End file.
